rescuebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk on the Wild Side
The Burns family watch television as Mayor Luskey unveils the Mayor Luskey Library, a building made of wholly recycled materials. They're interrupted by a call from Mrs. Neederlander alerting them to a dire emergency. The Rescue Bots roll out with all haste and haul up to her house, only to find the emergency is that Mister Pettypaws is up a tree again and so is she. As she complains about their tardiness, the branch she's on gives way, and Heatwave has to make a quick and unappreciated save. Boulder retrieves her cat from the tree. Back at the fire station, Chief Burns announces that they're celebrating Earth Day by cleaning up the building. Heatwave grouses about the waste of time their last rescue was, and Cody explains about pets. He calls up pictures of dogs acting as assistants to emergency personnel, and Boulder's interest is piqued. Moments later, Doc Greene and Frankie arrive to take Cody to the Earth Day exhibit at the zoo. Cody and Frankie arrive at the zoo, and Cody starts taking pictures to send to Boulder, though Frankie is impatient to see the lemurs. The lemurs are all trained to sort recyclable material into bins, and thus are part of the Earth Day exhibit. That night, Blades catches Boulder sneaking out. Boulder intends to adopt an animal from the zoo. Using his access to get in, Boulder decides on the zoo's cross-eyed lion, whom he dubs "Whiskers". While Blades turns the main power off, Boulder attempts to extract the lion from its cage, only for it to depart the zoo. As the two Rescue Bots give chase, the lemurs stage a breakout. Blades and Boulder spot Whiskers going into an alley, but their attempt to corner the lion is interrupted by a garbage man. While they're distracted, the lion makes off, and they are forced to continue their search. The next morning, the fire station gets another call from Mrs. Neederlander. This time, Chief Burns and Chase turn up to find a lion in the tree. With Blades and Boulder mysteriously missing, the other Burnses cram into Heatwave so they can go help. Shortly after they arrive, so do the missing Rescue Bots, and Boulder fills them in on why Whiskers is loose. Whiskers again gives them the slip. Cody soon runs into Whiskers while on his morning cycle to school. While he attempts to evade the lion, his phone is triggered and the nearby Frankie comes to his aid. The lion is unable to touch her, thanks to her forcefield bracelet, and runs off. The lemurs, busy sorting Griffin Rock's trash, sport the new library, but are scattered by the lion. The Rescue Bots also spot the lion, and make an attempt to capture him, but he again manages to evade them. Chief Burns is dropping Cody and Frankie off at school when he gets a call from Mayor Luskey alerting him to the fact that the lemurs are destroying the library in their drive to recycle. Their zeal extends to the books inside and the Mayor's toupee. As the front of the building starts to collapse, Chase arrives and knocks it before it can land on Luskey. Cody quickly works out that if they give the lemurs a treat, like they got at the zoo, they'll stop trying to recycle the building. Boulder fetches a scoopful of lemur treats, and once Graham attracts their attention with a bell, the lemurs go after the food. Boulder starts reversing through town, with Heatwave and Chase clearing the way. Dani soon spots the lion chasing after the lemurs, and Blades swoops in to catch him in a cage. The lemurs are soon returned to their enclosure, and the lion is in a new "Mayor Luskey Enclosure". Back at the fire station, Cody presents Boulder with a potted plant as a pet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1